Santa Barbara or Miami
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: This is a Psych season Eight after Trout took over the SBPD. What happens when hr tries to transferr Jules, and there is a big case right in the middle of it! I've had this idea since the saeson 7 finale, hav had it written for a while, and am finally posting it! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey, I've had some of this written for a while now, and haven't had time to get it up. As always I hope you like it, and PLEASE review! I LOVE reviews, and want TWO reviews for this chap please!**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do NOT own Psych or any other recognizable... things... Enjoy**

Juliet sat, staring in shock at the letter in her hand. she was getting transferred, damn it! She knew trout was an asshole, but really? She was getting transferred back to Miami. It took a moment for that to really sink in. "Oh my god.." she mumbled to herself, putting her head in her hands. a minute or two later Shawn walked in their front door.

"Hey Jules, I bought Saint Elmo's fire..." but his voice trailed off when he saw her. She had unshed tears in her eyes. "Jules, are you ok?" he asked cautiously, his voice laced with concern.

Juliet just shook her head no. She handed him the piece of paper, while simultaneously wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her face in his chest. Shawn wrapped one arm around her waist and started reading.

It had been a month since Trout had taken over the SBPD, and Shawn hadn't been given any cases, even though quite a few could have used his expertise. Psych was running so low on income that they started having to take the cheating boyfriend/girlfriend cases that Juliet knew both Shawn and Gus hated. Shawn's mouth formed a small 'oh' in understanding as he finished reading the letter.

"You... you're not going to go, are you?" Shawn asked. His voice sounded small and disappointed.

Juliet looked up into Shawn's eyes. "What choice do I have?" Juliet asked weakly.

"You can't just tell them no?" asked Shawn.

"Not if I want to keep my job," Juliet responded sadly.

Shawn was furious. Trout could take away Psych, the cases Shawn loved so much, but he couldn't take away Jules. They had just gotten back on level ground after the Psychic fight, and Trout was trying to take her away. That wasn't going to happen. Shawn wasn't going to let it.

"When do you have to leave?" Shawn asked her, quietly.

"A month from today?" Juliet answered.

Shawn sighed and held Juliet tightly as they sat on the couch and she silently let her tears fall. With Shawn holding her and rubbing her back, Juliet fell asleep. Shawn looked at her sleeping, tear streaked, face and kissed her cheek. Shawn soon fell asleep too.

**Chapter two coming soon! Please Review! Reviews are my life! Ummm Hope you enjoyed, and... that's all! :) REVIEW MMk... Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is now up. thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! They mean so much to me. Please keep it up! yup No i dont own psych. hope you enjoy and please review**

The next morning Juliet wakes up to the smell of Shawn's famous pineapple pancakes. She smiles. Her boyfriend could be really sweet when he wanted to. Juliet gets off the couch and comes up behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist, and lies her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," she mumbles sleepily.

"Morning," Shawn replies, smiling at her. He turns to place a quick kiss on her cheek, before turning back to the pancakes.

"You have the whole weekend off, right?" Shawn asks quietly.

"Mmhm," Juliet nods into his shoulder.

"Good," says Shawn.

The problem of work soon enters Juliet's mind. The transfer. She closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of her boyfriend. Axe hair gel, and pineapple. The scent is familiar, and it calms her. Shawn soon finishes the pancakes, and they sit down at the table to eat. Shawn is abnormally quiet as they eat, but so is Juliet and they both know why. Soon the inevitable questioning begins.

"Jules, is there really no chance that you'll stay?" Shawn's voice is quiet.

"I... I don't know Shawn. I don't know how I could possibly avoid this. It's too complicated," Juliet replies frustrated, but sadly. Shawn wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too..." Juliet replies, choking on her words.

"Jules," he says a few minutes later, " I really need to go to the Psych office to sort something out with Gus and some stupid paperwork like I promised. I'll be home for lunch though, ok?"

Juliet nods as Shawn gets up from the table. He gives her a quick kiss, and heads out the door.

**Gus in next chapter, and the emotional crap will stop soonish. Well, I'll at least have comedy in between it all until about chap 5. That's when the case( aka awesomeness/humor) starts. Hope you enjoyed! And review... Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**and chapter three... Sorry this update took so long I had midterms, got my high school placement test results back, and had a seven hour baby sitting class... So please forgive me...please review they are amazing ummm yup. I dont own Psych or any other recognize able things...**

"Dude! I have no idea what to do!" Shawn says to Gus. " I can't lose her again, I mean... I was going to propose soon."

Shawn pulls a little black box out of his pocket. It's a new ring, not his Grandmothers. He had noticed Juliet looking at it in a magazine a few months ago, and he had saved up for it.

"Woah..." Gus breathes.

"I know, right!" says Shawn. " I think I'm going to have a few words with Trout and demand him not to transfer Jules."

"So, basically your going to beg on your knees?" Gus asks

"Pretty much," replies Shawn.

Gus sighs, "Good luck buddy, but we both know that man hates you."

"He does not hate me!" replies Shawn.

Gus just gives him a look.

"Ok, so there may be some strong dislike going on here, but he doesn't hate me!" Shawn says.

Gus just gives him another look and says, " I'll drive."

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn and Gus pulled up to the police station. It had changed so much in the past month. For once Shawn didn't have Lassie yelling at him to go the hell away, but somehow this was worse. All the officers that knew Shawn gave him sympathetic looks. _"They must know,"_ thought Shawn. Shawn and Gus fist bumped as Shawn walked into Trout's office. Gus watched worriedly through the window.

"What Trout barked at Shawn, as he took a bite out of his protein bar.

"I..." Shawn tries for the direct approach. "You can't transfer Jules."

"And why can't I?" Trout asks, obviously annoyed, but slightly intrigued at Shawn's seriousness.

"Because, she's one of the best detectives this department has seen in the last thirty years, and I would know. I was here a lot as a kid... Thanks to my father," Shawn mumbled.

"Oh well. That's why I'm getting some fresh faces. This department's screwed," Trout replied flatly.

Shawn was now pissed. "Dude, you can keep me from getting cases, but you can't take Jules."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trout asked.

"I was going to propose to her," Shawn replied, pulling out the ring.

"Then why don't you go follow her when she leaves. Be a good boyfriend. I'll get rid of both of you at once," said Trout. " Now get out of my office!"

"Asshole..." Mumbled Shawn as he walked from the room.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"How did it go?" Gus asked, when Shawn got in the car.

"Crashed and burned, then somehow crashed again where I got eaten by cannibals," Shawn replied tiredly.

Gus grimaced. That was bad.

"Let's pick up some Chinese food, and head back to my place. I promised Jules I'd be home in time for lunch," said Shawn.

"You know that's right," Gus said, as they fist bumped one again.

"Jules, we're back!" Shawn called, about twenty minutes later, as he and Gus walked into the couple's house.

"Mmk," Juliet called back from the kitchen. "Mmm.. Chinese," she said happily when Shawn and Gus made their way into the kitchen.

The trio passed out the food, and started to eat in semi-awkward silence. Soon conversation starts and they joke around for about an hour, like old times, like Juliet wasn't going to be leaving in a month, until Gus announces that he has to leave.

"Is taco night still on for Wednesday?" asked Gus.

Shawn glanced at Juliet who nodded almost imperceptibly. "Of course buddy! We can't miss out on a John Hugh's movie marathon!" Shawn says.

Gus smiles. "Bye," he says.

"See ya!" Says Shawn.

"Bye Gus," says Juliet.

**hoped you liked it. Chapter 4 may be up later today or tomorrow... Orbs later today... Sorry the update took soo long... Again, midterms. Please review, the reviews from last chapters were amazing, and made my day, sooo PLEASE review!**


End file.
